


Star wars marathon

by LillaJoba



Category: Star Wars, Supernatural
Genre: (don't judge me), (they gave me a really nice thoughtful thing and I wrote this), (this was a Christmas present), Crack Fic, This is a complete mess, but a fun mess, if there is, is there such a thing as porn without plot but minus the porn?, then this is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaJoba/pseuds/LillaJoba
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas have a Christmas Star wars marathon





	Star wars marathon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in December as a Christmas present to my friend. Basically, every single line of dialogue is something one of us said to the other. I'm Cas if you're wondering, she's Dean. I think Sam is both of us? It's been a while. So yeah. Hope you enjoy...

Finally. Dean had finally managed to convince Sam and Cas to sit down and properly watch Star Wars, rather than watching it out of the corners of your eyes or, you know, have the knowledge downloaded into you like some weird terminator thing.  
Despite Dean being the one who wanted to do this, he was also the only one not ready, as Sam shouted up the hall if he was coming.  
“With chocolate and pringles.” Dean yelled back. “But no bread!” he added for clarity. Knowing Sam, he likely wouldn't eat any of the crap he brought if there was another option.  
It admittedly took a lot more convincing than he had planned to get them to watch it, but they were now sat down, with snacks that Dean knew only he would eat, starting out with the Phantom Menace.  
“The fuck is that?” Sam asked, staring at what Dean was eating which looked like something stacked between two bars of chocolate.  
Dean glared at him, but started the movie.  
As the text crawl started flitting across the screen, Cas started talking about some of the things he's read about the movie. Dean had originally told him to stay quiet and read the text, but Cas assured him he was able to do both. Considering he was an angel, Dean didn't question it, as Cas continued to elaborate on all the different comments he's heard about it. It was quite an array, ranging from criticising the change in style from the originals to loving them to detesting them.  
Dean laughed as Cas finished his dialogue.  
“That legit covers about 70% of the opinions about the prequels present in the Star Wars fandom.”  
The movie went ahead, through them landing on tatooine, the pod race, getting closer and closer to the end of the movie.  
Sam had started to really like Padme and Anakin, which was unusual in the Phantom Menace, people usually freaking out about the age difference. Unfortunately, Sam already knew the plot, even if he hadn't watched it for a while, and knew it wouldn't be a happy ending.  
“Canon matters not when something is OTP.” Dean said, almost profoundly.  
Sam snorted. After the movie finished, he got up and went to the kitchen. Dean frowned, and called up to ask where he was going. Sam just shrugged saying he'll be back.  
“Well that's creepy.” Dean noted.  
He popped in the next movie, waiting for Sam to return. He sat down quietly.  
“I ate a whole mango.”  
They started attack of the clones and the title crawl came on screen again. It was always a moody thing when the words flew across the screen.  
“Kinda ruins the whole “Come see the movie, you'll have fun!” vibe.” Dean admitted.  
“Yeah, it's a little more “Come see the movie and guess who dies next.”  
The movie went on and got to the wedding.  
“What's going on?” Cas asked, confused. He was the only one who hasn't actually seen the movie.  
“It's the secret 1965 lesbian wedding.” Dean said, offhand.  
Sam choked on his water.  
The next movie was Revenge of the Sith, a movie which had always frustrated Dean. He was having a mini rant about who wakes up one day and goes “Yeah! I'll get to wreck people's lives!”  
The movie went onto the fight scene between Anakin and Obi Wan, which Dean was still nervous about. The planet being covered in lava didn't help.  
“Yeah. Everyone melted.”  
All in all, they seemed to enjoy the prequels. Not that Sam hadn't seen the movie before, but it wasn't often they got to sit down and watch it as a family.  
“Watching it for the first time, watching the originals first would be better, but since you already know the twist, it doesn't matter.”  
The originals were next. Sam seemed to be getting somewhat bored by the six plus hours movie binge they've just had, but he knew how little Dean got to have fun, so he sat and continued not falling asleep as A New Hope started playing.  
“Leia’s beautiful.” Dean noted, watching her be a badass throughout the movie.  
Cas, meanwhile, was far more caught up with Han. He was always loved for being the kind hearted, cocky, ever so slightly narcissistic person he was.  
“Is it incest if you hit on yourself?” Cas asked thoughtfully.  
Dean stared at him, followed by Sam turning to him as well. Dean tried to bite his lip not to laugh.  
After the movie was done, even Dean agreed they needed a break, so they decided to actually try and celebrate Christmas that year. They went out and got a tree, even if it was small, and Dean got some plastic wrap and sand. When they got home, Dean laid the plastic out and covered it with sand. He was going for a certain feel, but the fact that it was a tree ruined it slightly.  
“Alright.” he declared eventually. “I'm putting a tree on tatooine because screw it.”  
He moved over to help Sam and Cas with the tree. They knew Cas, being an angel, could have easily done it himself, but Dean insisted that they need to do it together, as a family. He explained they had all messed up so much, this should be something nice.   
“Let's unfuck up the shit we fucked up.” Dean said, as they started to decorate the branches, wanting to put the past behind him. By the end, it looked beautiful, even if it was slightly weird with the sand underneath the green. He pulled them together, an arm on each of their shoulders, somehow managing to pull Sam down.  
“You're suffocating me.” Sam struggled out.  
Screw it, the moment was great, even if he was choking his brother. He let go and kept looking at the tree for a little longer. Why hadn't they done this before? Right. People kept dying. Well, they were doing it now, he thought, and after another minute or two, he gestured or the two of them to sit down again. He wasn't just going to let them off with 4 movies.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry)


End file.
